


Warm me up

by FoolishPrince



Series: It's cold outside [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishPrince/pseuds/FoolishPrince
Summary: Kuvira worries a bad decision has cost her, her friendship with Korra.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: It's cold outside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Avatar: legend of Korra
> 
> Also, enjoy!

Ring….Ring….Ring….I’m **sorry, the number you are trying to reach is curren---**

Kuvira quickly hit end call and redialed, “Come on, just pick up” she muttered glaring at the screen.

**Ring….Ring…Ring…Ring…I’m sor---**

“Dammit!” end call and redial “please answer” she begged.

**Ring…Ring…Ring..**

She was absolutely devastated. She fucked up, she fucked up really bad, and didn’t know what to do. Korra, her best friend since she was 8, was not only in trouble for something she did, but furious with her as well. Korra had been avoiding her and ignoring her calls and text for two weeks now. Kuvira wasn't one for tears, but right now, as she sat on her bed watching as her phone was once again directed to Korra’s voice mail, she couldn't stop the tears from dripping down her face.

"Korra....I'm...I'm so sorry..please! Korra just please call me...please!" Kuvira managed to choke out through her sobs before dropping her phone to the floor and curling into her pillow. She bunched it to her face and wailed all of her sadness and frustration into it.

......

It was sometime later when Kuvira awoke to the sounds of high winds blowing outside of her window. It was winter after all and though it didn't happen often, republic city did get snow storms. This winter was one of the worst Kuvira had seen since she was seven.

With a sigh, she managed to push herself from bed and shrug on a robe before blindly searching the floor for her phone. Phone in hand, she dragged herself down the stairs to make herself some tea.

"Still no luck?" Kuvira jumped when her mother’s voice reached her ears. Suyin, having seen how distressed her second eldest had been for the past week, frowned as Kuvira dropped her phone. Kuvira was always her strongest child, never fearing anything or anyone and always composed. Now, as she took in puffy eyes and a sunken frame, she couldn't help, but pull her child into her arms "oh baby, she'll come around" Su cooed.

"She hates me mom" Kuvira cried as she clung to her mother. Su hummed, noting the horsiness in Kuvira’s voice.

"Shh...sit, I'll make tea" she pushed Kuvira on a stool and placed the kettle on the stove. She kept her back to Kuvira, busying herself with finding some cookies as the tea boiled.

"Why aren't you mad at me" Kuvira asked softly from her spot at the bar. Su let out a long, tired sigh.

"I'm mad at Jr and his foolish little friend...with you Kuvira, I'm just shocked, disappointed, to just go behind my back and do that, I just...you're lucky Korra was there" Su sighed, turning back around to study her adoptive daughter. When she first got the call, she had been furious. She just couldn’t believe not one, but two of her children had been involved in such a heinous act. 

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry!!! Kuvira, what would have happened if Korra hadn't stopped you, I just don't understand how you could risk throwing your life away, i-" Su stopped herself with a heavy sigh, turning to grab the screaming tea kettle and pour two cups of tea "is it me Kuvira? do I not say I love you enough or that I'm proud of you, because I am Kuv and I love you" this question had been playing on her mind all week.

Kuvira gasped, "No! mom it's not you, It's me, okay"

"I know we don't talk much, but you’re so strong Kuvira, sometimes I feel like you don't need me" Su’s eyes began to water. She loved Kuvira so much, but sometimes she felt like there was a wall between them. She knew abandonment played a big part in that, but it still hurt that Kuvira felt the need to hold her at arm’s length.

"I do, mom, I do and I'm sorry, I really am... Baatar he just, he just I don't know mom… I'm just so sorry and I don't know how to fix this"

Su let out a sad sigh, she could see that Kuvira was apart at the seams, “I’m afraid the only thing you can do is give it time" she said softly and hoped, for Kuvira’s sake, that was true.

"What if she never wants to see me again" she whispers

"That’s never going to happen”

"But what if it does!"

"Then you respect her wishes and give her space, but you and I both know Korra would never abandon you, regardless of her feelings"

"Yeah" she sighed, unconvinced.

"It’s going to work out sweetheart, I promise, just give it time"

Su pulled her daughter into another hug. After that, they sat and drank their tea and talked. Kuvira, realizing the pain she had been causing her mother, broached as many topics pertaining herself as she could, making sure to slip in the occasional ‘I love you’. She never wanted Suyin to feel like she didn’t love her. She was eternally grateful to the woman for adopting her and giving her the home, she never thought she would have.

Eventually, the baby monitor on the counter picked up one of the twins getting fussy and Su sent her to bed.

……

Kuvira flipped on her radio, turned the volume low and began fumbling with the channels. There was a tapping at her window, but she ignored it, thinking it was just ice.

**Keeshhh….Can’t afford the new Satomobile?....Keeshhh…Tired of that nosey neighbor?……Keeshhh….Just a reminder to all you night owls out there, wind chill is below -18 so stay indoors, drink some cocoa, relax and kick back with some of this smooth jazz, I’m your host Alma and you are listening to the Republic city blues….**

Satisfied with the station, Kuvira flopped back on her bed and stared listlessly at the ceiling. Her conversation with her mother made her feel a little better, but she still felt helpless and raw. She wanted to talk to Korra. She wanted to see Korra. She needed to apologize to her. She needed things between them to be alright. She needed Korra not to hate her.

**thump, thump, thump…. Thump! Thump! Thump! …. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! ….**

“man, it’s really coming down out there” she whispered to herself “it’s kinda ruining the jazz” she sighed and brought her phone up to her face. She stared at the blank screen and debated whether she should call Korra again or not. She really wanted to, but maybe her mom was right. Maybe she should give Korra some space.

**THUMP!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!!**

"Kuv, open the damn window before I freeze!!!" a muffled voice called through the loud whistle of winds. Kuvira jumped, there was no way that was who she thought it was. There was no way that was Korra, not in this storm. "Kuv, I know you're in there, hurry the fuck up, I can't feel my fingers"

Kuvira rushed to the window and threw back the curtains. There she was, her smooth bronze skin a spotlight against the whiteout background and those eyes as equally icy as they were bright, as piercing as a finely sharpened blade. It was those eyes that struck Kuvira when they first met and those eyes that now froze her to her spot.

"Gonna let me in or watch me till I become a piece of window décor?!!" that snapped her out of her trance. She pushed the window open, getting blasted by bone chilling air as she pulled the frozen body through the opening and stepped back. "Why your mother thought a home made of metal was a good idea, is beyond me, shits like negative 100, I don't even think I have fingerprints anymore" Korra muttered to herself as she shook the snow from her hair.

Kuvira just stood, rooted to her spot, mouth flapping like a fish. Its below zero outside and Korra is here. The wind is cold enough to freeze a person to the sidewalk and Korra, who hasn’t spoken to her in two weeks, is here. There’s a fucking blizzard going on outside and Korra, who lives on a fricking island nearly two miles away, is here. She just couldn’t believe her eyes. This had to be a dream.

“what’s the matter with you? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Korra asked, noticing how quiet her best friend was being.

“Y-You’re really here” Kuvira breathed, her eyes becoming watery. Korra’s eyes softened as she took in Kuvira’s bewildered expression.

She smiled sweetly, “Of course, I’m here, where else would I be?” she approached the other girl and gently placed a cold hand to her cheek.

“I..I thought you h-hated me, I thought..I thought” words started tumbling out of her mouth faster than she could process them. Kuvira couldn’t stop herself. She was stuttering and crying and she just couldn’t stop. “I’m so sorry Korra, I’m so sorry!” she wept.

Korra brought her other hand up, placed it on her other cheek and pressed their foreheads together, “hey now, none of that, you know I hate when people cry”

“but I...but I, I”

“but nothing, stop acting like someone just died” Korra scowled.

Kuvira pulled away from her and stepped back, “it’s been two weeks” she said flatly, sniffing up her tears. If nothing was wrong, then why did Korra let her believe their friendship was over. Her face hardened. If nothing was wrong, then why did Korra make her believe that she was alone.

“I was grounded…still am actually” Korra explained. She frowned when Kuvira suddenly began looking at her feet. “Kuv?” her eyes widened when Kuvira didn’t answer and realization donned on her. “Kuvira! surely you didn’t think I abandoned you?” she placed two fingers under the other girl’s chin and forced her to look up.

“I called so many times” she whispered.

“Kuv” Korra sighed “I could never abandon you” she pulled her into fierce hug. Kuvira buried her face in Korra’s neck and clung to the back of her hoodie. They stood there until Korra started shivering.

“You’re freezing” Kuvira exclaimed, rubbing her hands up and down Korra’s damp sleeves. She quickly pulled the hoodie over Korra’s head and saw the only thing underneath was a sports bra. “what were you thinking, coming all this way in just a hoodie and joggers” She scolded.

“that I wanted to see you” Korra shrugged. Kuvira paused, seeking Korra’s eyes, but her focus was elsewhere.

“What are you looking at?” she snapped.

Korra swallowed, her eyes flickering up to Kuvira’s before lowering back to her chest, “You’re all wet” she stated distantly.

Kuvira looked down. Her white tank top had turned sheer from hugging Korra and she could clearly see her bare breast through the fabric. She gasped, covering herself from Korra’s intense gaze. She didn’t know why she was suddenly so shy; they’d seen each other naked before. Yes, she found Korra attractive and yes, she did, once upon a time, want to be with her, but Korra had never shown interest before. With all the bimbos Korra dated, Kuvira figured she wasn’t her type.

She blushed, an idea popping into her head, “Do…Do you want to warm up each other?” She winched at the awkwardness of the question. That hadn’t come out how she intended at all. She wasn’t even sure she got the message across.

Korra frowned in irritation, stepping further away from her. “so what?... gonna offer yourself up because you feel guilty?” she asked haughtily.

Kuvira flinched, so she got the message, just not in the way Kuvira intended it, “no! not like that, I mean kinda, but not for that reason!” she had to stop and compose herself before she made the situation any worst. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Korra and make her think she felt obligated to do this. “I don’t want this because I feel like I owe you, I want this because no matter what, you’ve always stood by me, because there’s a blizzard going on outside and the city’s advising people to stay indoors and you’re here… Korra, I want this because I love you and I always have”

Korra studied her, long and hard, trying to decided if she was telling the truth. Finally, after a long pause, she approached her again. Kuvira’s eyes fluttered close and her breathing stuttered to a stop as Korra leaned down and placed a fleeting kiss to her lips. “are you sure?” she whispered, leaning back.

Kuvira nodded, her eyes still closed, “yes” she whispered back breathlessly.

“if we do this, everything changes” Korra warned.

“I want this, I want you”

“okay”

Another short kiss was place to her lips before something fell to the ground with a wet plop and she opened her eyes. She bit her lip, observing Korra as she kicked off her pants and socks, leaving her in only her underwear. Korra caught her gaze and grinned.

“would you like to do the honors?” she asked, gesturing to the last of her clothing.

Kuvira smiled timidly and reached out to help her lift the sports bra over her head. Her mouth ran dry at the sight of Korra’s medium breast and dark nipples standing proudly on display. She licked her lips and let her eyes trail down Korra’s toned stomach to her panties. They were already wet from the snow, but Kuvira thought she could see a slightly darker spot forming from excitement. She hooked her fingers over the elastic and slowly pulled them down, revealing a thin trail of wet curls.

Korra chuckled and let Kuvira ogle her for a moment before pulling her tank top off. She removed Kuvira’s shorts next, pleased to find no panties and a cleanly shaved pussy. She groaned at the sight and pulled the other girl into hard kiss.

Kuvira let out a little noise of surprise when she was suddenly lifted into the air. She wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist and tangled her fingers in thick shoulder length curls, kissing Korra with matching enthusiasm.

Korra laid her down on her bed and crawled over her, pressing heated kisses to her jaw and neck. She sucked and lapped at the junction of her neck until it was red, then trailed back up for another kiss. She lightly ran her hands over Kuvira’s sides, smirking against her skin as she shuddered. She teased her, trailing her fingers around Kuvira’s breast, but never touching them. She wanted the girl beneath her to be begging by the time she was ready to take her.

Kuvira gasped when a thumb swirled around the nipple of her right breast and a hot tongue swirled around the other.

“shh, you got to be quiet” Korra hushed her when she let out a loud moan. Kuvira nodded and tried to reach for one of Korra’s breast so she could make the other girl feel the way she was feeling, but her hand was batted away. “let me take care of you”

Kuvira frowned, “this isn’t my first time, you don’t have to make it special or anything” she panted, wincing when Korra bit her nipple rather harshly.

“this is our first time” Korra grunted, switching to the other pink nub.

Kuvira blinked, “do you treat all the girls like this” she tried to tease, but it did nothing to hide the insecurity in her voice.

Korra paused in what she was doing to look her in the eye, “you’re not just any girl” she stated, crawling back up to give her a kiss. “now, can I get back to what I was doing?” she asked impatiently.

Kuvira nodded, throwing her head to the side and clutching the sheets beneath her as cool fingers skimmed over her lower lips. She panted, holding back a moan, when Korra bit her nipple and dipped a finger in her wetness at the same time. Her hips bucked as the finger circled her clit, the contrast of hot and cold creating the most delicious searing sensation she had ever felt.

“please” she begged, wanting to feel that sensation inside of her. She could feel Korra smirking against her breast and she gasped as the finger circled her entrance. She bucked her hips, this time on purpose, trying to get it to slip inside. She almost cried when it pulled away and traced tight circles around her clit. “Korra please” she gasped.

Korra hummed against her nipple, nipping at it, before sliding down her body. Kuvira’s breath halted when she felt a tongue glide over her hipbone. Kisses where placed to each of her thighs. Teeth nipped around her lower lips. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and her body began shaking in anticipation.

Two fingers plunged deep inside of her and a hot, wet tongue wrapped around her clit so suddenly she almost screamed, “Korra!” she moaned, forgetting to be quiet. Korra hummed again and she moaned at the sensation. She placed her fist in her mouth as Korra began sucking at her clit and scissoring her fingers in side of her.

Once she was satisfied with the way Kuvira stretched, Korra added a third and began thrusting her fingers in and out of Kuvira at a fast pace, curling them every time they pushed inside. Her hips jerked and her breathing became erratic. She was approaching climax quickly.

“mmmmm” She came with long drawn out moan, rolling her hips wantonly against the skilled mouth and fingers. Korra wasn’t done with her though and quickly changed tempo. She swirled her tongue around Kuvira’s clit and pressed fingers firmly against the spongey part of her front wall until Kuvira was gasping and pulling at her chocolate locks. “Korra!” Kuvira gasped as her second orgasm washed over her.

Korra smirked, placed a quick bite on her hipbone, and climbed back up to kiss her. She kissed her back for a moment, tasting herself on Korra’s lips, before pulling away to catch her breath.

“that good, huh?” Korra asked, watching her relax into the mattress. Kuvira cracked an eye open to glare at her.

“don’t get cocky” she grunted. Korra’s smirk only widened.

“baby, I’ve always been cocky” she taunted. Kuvira groaned, it was true.

“what have I done, I’m sleeping with a monster” she groaned, exasperated.

“yep” Korra leaned close to her ear “a monster who just fucked you thoroughly”

Kuvira growled, finding the strength to flip them and pin Korra to the mattress, “I’m going to wipe that smug smile from your face” she hissed lowly.

“go ahead and try” Korra challenged. She adopted a sly expression and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “warm me up” she teased, bringing up Kuvira’s embarrassing line from earlier.

Kuvira rolled her eyes, holding back a smile, “shut up” she snapped and smashed their lips together.

……..

  
They spent the night exploring each other’s bodies and pushing each other over the edge. Korra had knocked out around their fifth round. Kuvira smiled fondly, she never did manage to get that annoying smirk off Korra’s face. She would have to try another day when they both weren’t so physically and emotionally drained.

Kuvira ran her hand over Korra’s back, tracing the glowing lines of the tattoo outlining Korra's large spot of vitiligo or, as some like to call it, mark of Raava. It just so happened that Korra's mark looked just like the great spirit and as a result the girl liked to brag that she was the embodiment of Raava herself. Kuvira chuckled, she remembered a time where that wasn't quite the case and Korra hated the mark with a passion. Of course, then, there had been other marks as well. Signs of stress too great for a child to handle.

Back then, Korra had always seemed so happy. Eight-year-old Kuvira had been so baffled to discover the strange white marks on her friend’s skin were a sign of stress. It just didn’t make sense to little Kuvira, Korra hadn’t been abandoned in a strange city at the age of seven so, in her mind, there was no way Korra could be stressed. It wasn’t until the bruises started appearing that Kuvira realized why Korra was so stressed and that she had, in fact, been abandoned, just not in the way Kuvira had been. Korra’s birth parents had died in a car crash around the same time Kuvira’s left her, leaving Korra behind on this earth to live with her abusive uncle.

Korra never let on that she was in a bad situation and Kuvira never noticed. While Kuvira hid her pain behind a mask of anger and indifference, Korra hid hers behind a smile and a cocky attitude she still had to this day. It was by pure luck that Kuvira noticed the nasty bruise under the sleeve of her cheerful friends shirt. Korra had brushed it off at the time, but Kuvira didn’t like the look of it and had told their teacher. A week later, Korra was placed in her orphanage.

It was actually Korra who got her adopted, refusing to go with Tenzin and his family until he agreed to take the both of them. For reasons the two of them never figured out, Tenzin put up with Korra and her crazy demands. He may not have adopted them both, but he did convince his friend to adopt Kuvira. They got to have their adoption ceremonies together and they’ve been inseparable since then.

“mm, stop tickling me” Korra grunted, interrupting her musing. She smiled, paced a gentle kiss to the glowing tattoo and snuggled into Korra’s warm back.

“I love you” she whispered, finally closing her eyes.

Korra hummed, snuggling further into her pillow, “love you too” she murmured just as Kuvira’s breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my shitty art....I suck at drawing digitally and people.


End file.
